


Before the day after tomorrow.

by rashyhobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 一個肉排、酒、口感奇特的沙拉、樣式純樸的麵點、漂浮了結球萵苣的果凍、雪花牛優格汽水等等當作晚餐的，巫師們的愛情故事。





	

飽暖思淫慾真是至理名言，他心裡想。

中年男子仰躺在昏暗客廳的沙發上，後腦枕著皮革材質的扶手，手臂略使力控制著捧在掌心的人的節奏，配合拋上、拉下的頻率將那人的臀瓣掰開又推攏。

壁爐的焰火既閃且跳動著，柴薪迸裂發出「嗶啵」的聲響，輝映那人暖色系的短髮邊緣；而但相較起壁爐升起的暖氣，兩人緊貼的肌膚與交融的吐息更加熾熱、潮濕。

氣味混合了剛遠行回來的那人身上微微的汗味、咬下領結時聞到應該在野外沾染的青草味、剛才晚餐多汁的肉排的油香味及紅酒味。

不久前的晚餐是個意外，今天他一如既往的結束魔法國會一日的工作，趕在莫魔的商店打烊前一刻買到溫熱的烤肉排，商店主人開心地賣出今天最後一份肉品，邊打包了旁邊玻璃罐中的酸菜及起司，說適合下酒、歡迎下次再度光臨。

皮鞋走在下過雨的柏油路上，途經某間曾經碎裂而短暫遭竊的珠寶店，櫥窗玻璃隱約與路燈相互輝映銀色的碎光，那些事件與那人有關，雖然他不曾經歷，仍然讓他不禁心情愉悅。

回到家脫下圍巾與大衣、領結，鬆了鬆梳高的頭髮，洗過手便將紙袋中的食物擺放在客廳的小矮桌上，配著桌邊擺放的酒及文件吃起了美利堅魔法國會魔法安全部部長本日的第一餐。

前陣子在古典風格家飾店買的大沙發床正適合這樣的時刻，不必正襟危坐、可略為放鬆地用手撐著頭、全身連著雙腿都放在沙發上，看著等待他核閱的永遠無止盡的公文、聽著壁爐裡木柴的脆裂聲，享受安逸的獨處時光。

眼看手邊的酒瓶已經見底（他並非酒精成癮患者，僅僅每晚小酌，而這瓶他已經喝了一個禮拜，他對被解救的丹恩發誓），他摸摸後頸左右轉動幾下後起身，到不遠處的小櫥窗選了一瓶適合冷掉的紅肉排的酒。

此時門環被敲了幾下，力道與節奏帶著點刻意的平凡。

他緩緩抽出魔杖、舉起，輕輕一點。

大門應其意開啟，他握著酒意外而不意外地看著來人。

飄洋過海的奇獸研究者靦腆的笑了下，左手拎著皮箱，右手則抱著一只布袋。

「怎麼來了？」

沒有收到對方即將來訪美國的消息，而是等到那人來到自家門口才察覺，讓他意外而不意外。

「距離鈴鐺菇菇犬的冬眠期結束還有點時間，就先過來了。」

他笑了笑，說他這獨居男子這沒什麼可以吃的，有需要的話他要叫家事小精靈重新準備準備。那人則拉住他趕忙說不用，表示他從路過的村落帶了些道地的鄉村小點正好和他一起分享。

兩個男人就著沙發、小桌、酒、肉排、口感奇特的沙拉、樣式純樸的麵點、漂浮了結球萵苣的果凍細說近況。

這跟他一直以來的「共進晚餐」的概念與想像不太一樣、簡直太不一樣；但那人似乎已經很習慣簡單席地而坐伸手取食的飲食方式，他想想也很合理，在田野、荒原間的考察以及舟車勞頓中，這樣的生活才是「日常」的方式。

他們一口肉、一口點心、一口酒，隨口交換最近工作或生活的狀況，剛開始都是他起的頭，他問、那人答，漸漸進入到那人熱中的奇獸探詢過程，那人便一反平時拘謹、不敢與人對視的狀態，侃侃而談，火花彷彿落入了他的眼裡，又像是那熊熊的火與熱本來就存在他的心裡，此時從眼瞳深處迸射而出。

閃閃發亮的樣子實在是太迷人，他想要更看清楚一些。

他親上了那雙閃閃發亮的眼睛、滔滔不絕自信的淺淺的薄薄的嘴唇。

盯著那人緊張而緊盯自己的雙眼到沉迷地閉上，無處可放的雙手慢慢移到自己的背上，他咬開他的領結，他褪下他的背心。

「噢……Percy……」

扔開衣物的時候彷彿碰撞了杯盤，但他不以為意，捏著那人的下頷將被聲響吸引轉過頭的傢伙捏回正確的方向，方便他舔咬嘴唇的方向。

「那麼容易分心，怎麼觀察奇獸？」

「對聲音敏感，才容易追蹤到奇獸啊。」

他握著那人的手臂往自己的方向拉近，引導背脊還貼著沙發椅背想附著成苔癬的那人跨上來，再繼續彎下腰不得中斷與他的吻；一般來說會比較結實的上臂仍然纖細，想必是平常調配魔藥、撰寫紀錄等等活動有關，而現在他手掌裡捧著的臀部倒是因為經常的奔走、進行田野調查而顯得相對渾圓、充滿彈性，讓人愛不釋手。

他一手在那人骨感的脊椎以及頸動脈上下搓捏游移，一手從小桌的抽屜中取出潤滑液，五指連掌並用地從腿根到臀峰到縫隙既揉且抹地塗抹均勻。他可以想像那現在正翹起、微顫的臀部已經略泛指痕的膚色以及滋潤的油光。原來就鮮少接觸外界的細嫩皮膚經過油脂的潤滑，更加滑嫩且利於在其上優游滑行，像場兩人在熾熱濕滑的冰上迴旋暈眩的雙人舞。

只是彷彿油壓按摩的前戲，卻聽聽那人似乎已相當陶醉其中的喘息。

他親了親那人的耳廓，那人被這舉動喚回了些神智，「Percy、Percy……」地喚，他也不由自主地加重指尖戳刺那人穴口的力道，按壓邊緣內部溫熱彈韌的肉壁，那人從喉頭發出嗚咽，心神蕩漾地、意亂情迷地、咬上他的耳朵，帶著笑音地喘息：「Hey,Mr.Graves.」

「Hey,Mr. Scamander.」他回。

「你捏屁股的手法很熟練......喔？」

身為人質的耳朵尚在他人嘴中，且尚不知對方問句來意如何，身受要脅的魔法國會機要幹部選擇緘默，以不予理會應萬變，探出修長的指頭深入穴口，一個指節、兩個指節──

「是不是跟很多雌性練習過──啊、」

他將兩片臀瓣更用力地向外拉開，連同穴肉，兩根中指趁隙鑽入甬道按壓濕熱的腸壁，不小心中斷了對方的提問；而那人情急之中為了壓抑急速上升的過大刺激，咬上男人的肩膀。

「嗯……這下咬得真小力，Mr. Scamander……」

「不夠的話，我不介意把你耳朵咬下來。」

那人沒好氣地道，他聽了直笑不已；當然又引得對方氣不過又在肩膀上多咬了幾口。

「請問奇獸專家先生，這是哪種生物的習性？」

「不知道。」

「那你知道，為什麼學名Newton Artemis Fido Scamander的英國產迷人生物，會突然問我手法的問題跟一直咬我？我沒有聽說這生物有這種習性。」

那人撕咬了一陣，牙關漸漸小力、漸漸停止於肩膀肌肉上的啃磨、緩緩鬆口。

「你前陣子出席酒會，然後、有女伴。」

「嗯，法蘭西斯代表確實有為我引薦了一名有為的正氣師。」

「不只吧，他是想介紹你們彼此、呃，深入了解，以結婚為前提。」

他提手將肘部置於扶手，撐著臉側聽身上的人說；左手細細摩娑飼育學家的左臀肉，暫停侵入的動作，鼓勵他繼續說下去。

「你聽誰說的？」

「唔……」

那人側過臉去，有些賭氣地，又有些不知可否供出線報來源的惶恐，還帶了些不擅長處理這類問題的不安；但即使對方不說他也知道，來源還能有多少個。

他摸了摸下唇，「代表確實有那個意思，但我拒絕了。」

那人瞬間將頭轉回，瞇起雙眼與他四目相視，「但你……你可以告訴我。」

「抱歉，我以為我拒絕了，就沒有必要。」他雙手捧著那人有不自覺低下去的頭顱，讓他在道歉時能夠看著對方，他想要傳達自己的歉意、想要看到對方此時的不安。

當比他年幼的那人低著頭瑟縮著肩膀時，他旋即感受到他的沒有自信、與不安全感。那人從小籠罩在戰爭英雄家庭的光環裡、沉迷奇獸而不受師長與同儕理解的氛圍中，那人曾經為了種種的一切拒絕他，他誓言要給他周全的感情與安穩，現在卻是他帶給了他慌張與混亂。

「我、對不起……Percy，我不是要你道歉、」

「謝謝你諒解，但我仍然更應該為了這段遠距離的感情的安全感，肩負起責任。這是我當初承諾要給你的，但我沒有做到。」

「以前我也確實有過女朋友，但我現在找到了你，你就是我唯一想要的人。」

頭骨被箝制住的年輕的戀人無法躲藏，眼神閃爍地看上看下、飄左飄右，顯然又發生了不知道如何回應人際應對的狀況，淺色的嘴唇像金魚般開開合合，才終於想到要如何回應，「嗯、OK，也、也許下次孩子們繁殖期太焦慮、你可以幫忙──啊、」

他唯一渴望的伴侶笨拙的言詞讓嚴肅的氣氛好了大半，但他實在沒有興趣攪和這奇特的提案──幫他的奇獸？在繁殖期的時候？幹嘛？

於是他將早已露在外頭備戰已久的陰莖對準穴口，頂開緊閉的肉洞直驅腸道，一鼓作氣到底時胯部與那人的臀丘發出響亮的聲響，與那人的細喘形成完美的合音。

他安撫著他顫抖的脊椎，側過臉同樣回咬在對方的肩側，印上相對的標記。

「我只要你，相信我Newtie.」

語尾剛落，學者的全身突然像拉滿的弓弦似的緊繃，「啊、啊──」肌肉劇烈抽搐了幾下，他感覺到液體噴濺在自己的腹部上，但礙於身上正蓋著年輕的戀人，戀人的頭顱亦完全像隻鴕鳥掩埋在他的頸窩中，所以無從低頭確認起。

他只好輕輕抓撓對方鳥窩一樣的後腦勺，壓下原本想開始律動的衝勁，深呼吸緩和心跳、並同時感受對方侷促的呼吸及射精後隨著呼吸的括約肌收縮運動。

想來這必定是個尷尬的時刻。

無論是誰都不會想承認，聽到戀人叫自己名字就會進入高潮，並且實際面臨現下的窘境。

難堪到無以復加的霍格華茲肄業生巴不得現在能離開床上回到皮箱裡，追蹤奇獸的直覺及逃跑的爆發力就操控他的身體這麼做了。

「Percy我的船時間快到了所以再見──」

當那人口不擇言、剛想指揮大腿肌肉半支起身體，伊法莫尼學院畢業生兼現任美利堅魔法國會要員略憑藉自身歷經實戰的經驗，在對方有任何動作之前便使力又將那人釘回原處「坐好」。

他讓兩人的上身面對面貼緊，用彼此的心跳安撫對方的情緒，他感覺到宛如戰鼓擂動的急驟喘息與雨水打在落葉上般嘴唇的顫抖，腰胯緩和的頂著海潮般的規律，左手藉著汗水按壓著那人的背肌與透露焦慮的僵硬脖頸，右手伸到兩人之間、抹著精液擼動戀人仍斷續噴發的勃起。

年輕的那方就這樣在年長的戀人的手部技巧中吐出幾小股的白濁，直到量逐漸減少、氣息漸趨和緩，他轉頭親吻那人的頸動脈，一點、一點往上啄吻，見那人眼神深陷迷濛，平時蒼白的雙頰與嘴唇透著血紅，神智看來飄渺而神情看來滿足。

「還趕著搭船嗎，親愛的？」他雙掌並用翻著對方的臀部，當他抽出時便將那人的雙臀向上牽引、外翻，當他挺胯時便逆向將臀肉往裡推攏、下壓，直至兩人從柱身到肉壁、從肌膚到骨頭都緊密貼合、從節奏到高潮都天衣無縫。

 

「唉、啊......真的、真的有船......」

「Yes、yes…...你有船，但是是後天傍晚的船，對嗎？」

 

年輕的戀人抓到律動的竅門，腰椎與大腿配合頻率時而向後彎折成動人的弧度、時而順著他雙掌的力度弓起背脊往下直墜至底，年輕的戀人扶著他的胸膛支撐，他想支起上身親親那人汗濕的鬢角與發汗的鼻頭卻被對方硬是壓了回去，「嘿，Percival Graves，我說過不要亂動用權限調查我。」

 

已經射過一次的年輕軀體仍像是荒野中的悍馬，脫去書桌前恬靜柔軟之姿，在男人身上恣意馳騁，散發著勢如破竹般的氣勢，想憑一己之力催促他射精的報復企圖昭然若揭。

 

他在那人刻意裝出的凶狠表情、與渾圓的臀肉、令人窒息的穴肉用力輾壓數次之下，秉持富貴不能淫，貧賤不能移，威武不能屈的精神，配合身上的騎士搖晃的規律，堅定說出「我沒有，」指指一旁散落的大衣與露出的船票一角，上頭印著清晰的未來的某日某時，「我對著雪花牛優格汽水發誓。」

 

搖晃產生的黏膩水滋聲與擠壓皮革的聲音隨著那人順著他手指的方向看去軋然而止。

他努力讓眼神看起來無辜一些（事實上確實也很無辜）看著上方的青年，略可惜於對方想把他騎射的攻勢中斷，而對方再度企圖衝下沙發將那張船票毀屍滅跡－－他不確定是想藏好還是毀屍滅跡，但表情看起來是挺恐怖的－－剛跪到地毯上，他也跟著從後上方抱住對方單薄的背脊，讓胸膛與脊椎骨緊密貼合。

 

「哈、哈、好......好丟臉......對不起Percy......」

 

又是道歉，他一點都不想再接受身邊的人的道歉。

於是他試圖挽回懷裡的人的熱度，從後方揉捏著對方的大腿線條、髖骨邊緣、沿著肚臍摸上兩邊薄而結實的胸膛、在乳暈上畫著圓而不碰觸尖端，成功引回對方放在自己身上而非船票的注意力，他一邊抵著濕滑密合的大腿內側前後、上下挪動，對方也慢慢放鬆意識、專注於兩人之間的肌膚摩擦，肩膀與後頸重新浮顯嫩嫩薄薄的血紅色，細細的難耐的喘息表示對方剛噴發過的男性生殖器再度抬頭動情，他感到相當滿意。

 

趁轉頭正前方就能看見對方汗濕的後腦髮梢、泛紅的耳緣，他突發奇想，再度壓低姿態、低聲氣音喚道：「Newtie.」

 

剛經過腎上腺素爆發、正在攀升往高潮的臨界點的奇獸飼育學家受到突襲，鑽入耳孔的嗓音震動了耳膜和心弦，萬萬沒想到竟然又射了出來－－即使是抱著實驗性質的他，抱著對方因為高潮射精而劇烈震顫、反弓的上身，也感到相當的驚訝。

 

「啊、啊啊－－怎、怎麼會......嗯－－」

 

那人觀察生物多年，定也是料想不到有生物的敏感點竟脆弱至此。

抓著大衣衣角、緊握船票的手撐在擺放酒杯與狼藉餐盤的桌面上，隨著四肢與軀體的掙動搖晃著這檀木雕花小家具，發出杯盤碰撞的清脆聲響。

 

肌肉與高潮都情難自禁的模樣實在太動人，他跪起身子，一手壓著對方的後頸壓制對方的上身，一手扯開紅腫的臀肉，已騰空站立多時的肉莖不費吹灰之力地進入尚在射精餘韻的人的體內。

 

「唔－－Percy－－」

 

此舉讓本來還能跪著趴在矮桌上休息的對方瞬間腰軟，他空出一手改拉起對方的腰，強迫對方將近側跪在地的雙腿重新站立，巍顫顫地，彷彿童話裡剛出生的小鹿。

 

他以迅雷不及掩火之勢抓住對方骨感而富有典雅弧度的腰肢往自己方向一拉、「唔啊－－」被撞擊腸壁深處，那人忍不住地驚呼。

剛吃飽喝足的國家政要說著，「後天的船真的、很好Newtie…...我們可以做到早上、睡到下午我帶著你、參觀紐約的動物園，然後明天晚上我們換到我臥室的床上作愛，睡醒之後，在送你去搭船，多好......」

 

他用盡全身的興奮與快樂，似突破城門的攻城重錘，一次次、一句句撞了進去。

那人的雙手沒被箝制、前一分鐘還能虛晃地抓著桌沿，此時已是側著臉頰貼在矮桌面，一雙細瘦白皙的手臂攤在矮桌兩側，無意識地呢喃他的名字。

 

「你的臥室......的床嗯－－啊！」

 

雙手握著對方在他手下可能一掐就碎的肋骨，食指與中指交錯搓揉著對方藏在自己看不到的方向的乳頭。

桌上的餐具與酒瓶被一次次的承受者的痙攣或撞或抖或震落地毯，地毯吸收了小小的高度的撞擊、還以悶悶的小小的咕咚聲；而矮桌隨著一次次的重砲追擊，發出傾軋的哀鳴、以及似乎往撞擊的方向推移了少許。

 

他很開明的，不要在他臥室的床上，也是可以的喔。  
  


 

END.

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

小劇場：

 

檢票員：「這位先生，你的票皺成這樣我們有點困擾，下次不可以這樣囉。」

乘客：「好......」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

作者的話：

部長還沒射R慘。

 


End file.
